1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer-based audio and music players.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer-based audio and music players (“audio” and “music” are hereafter used interchangeably) have in many instances superseded traditional devices, such as phonographs, tape players, and even compact disc (CD) players. The ability to store music in a computer-readable format, e.g., digital file formats such as .mp3, .aud, .wav, etc., and then play that music using a computer-based device has many advantages over traditional playback devices. Those advantages include the following: making optional the need to purchase and use separate playback equipment (e.g., CD players, phonographs, etc.), making optional the need to have separate audio recordings with you to play them (e.g., CDs), making optional the need to load a desired audio recording onto the specialized recording equipment, quicker access to the computer-stored audio files, random access to those files, the ability to organize those files as desired (e.g., desired song order as opposed to fixed song order on a CD), the ability to modify those files as desired by digital editing of the music and/or file, and the ability to store large amounts of music on a computer device, depending on memory capacity. Current technology allows thousands of songs to be stored on playback devices that are about the size of a credit card.
Playback is not limited to specialized computer devices. Audio may be stored, played, created and edited on general purpose computers, and computer application programs may be designed for specific audio-related tasks. In the case of a portable computer, music may be played back wherever desired. Indeed, today, many music professionals and enthusiasts use portable computers and computerized devices.
However, one area that continues to use traditional playback equipment is disc-jockeying. Many disc jockeys (“DJ”) continue to use phonograph turntables playing music recorded on “vinyl” records. This is because many DJ techniques, such as “scratching,” are accomplished by using a physical record by physically manipulating the record, turntable speed, and turntable stylus. DJ-ing involves certain physical and musical skills. DJ's have different styles and techniques. Some have described DJ-ing as an “art.”
For these reasons, DJs continue to use records and turntables. Previously known computer-based devices do not provide DJs with the same capabilities. They do not provide the same range of options and ability to manipulate playback. Previously-known computer-based devices that do permit manipulation of playback do so only with limited capability, as compared to traditional DJ equipment, with a very different interface that does not allow a DJ to duplicate traditional DJ-ing techniques.